El principio del fin NE
by Amber Hastings
Summary: Esta es mi versión del séptimo libro después de que Rowling lo arruinó : los horrocruxes son encontrados, la batalla final....lean por favor..... y pido reviews en todo momento...
1. Una última carta

_Hola, soy nueva en esto de escribir. Mi nombre es Naomi y me gustaría que leyeran esta historia y me dijeran que les parece. Estaría complacida de recibir todo tipo de críticas y recomendaciones para poder mejorar._

_Esta historia la he estado formulando desde hace tiempo, porque lo primero que se me ocurrió fue el final. Espero que les agrade mi versión del séptimo libro de Rowling, me he basado en la historia original, en lo ya sucedido, pero aquí soy libre de agregarle mi toque particular. _

_Sin más, a leer..._

"**El comienzo de una nueva era"**

Una última carta 

Cuando volvió a la casa, se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar nada había cambiado: todo era igual que la última vez que había estado ahí, era como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo había una persona en la casa, ella estaba en la cocina y Harry pudo escuchar una breve pausa en el constante repiqueteo que el metal hace contra la madera, aparte de eso, la señora que estaba picando verduras para la cena no dio más muestras de haberse percatado de que su sobrino había regresado; pero eso a Harry no le importó, estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar acerca de lo que iba a hacer de su vida, solo de una cosa estaba seguro: iba a cumplir su promesa e iba a seguir adelante sin importar lo que pasará.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, subió resueltamente los peldaños de la escalera, arrastrando tras de sí el pesado baúl que contenía todos sus objetos personales y la enorme jaula que contenía una preciosísima ave blanca.

Cuando hubo llegado a su habitación entró y cerró la puerta, sacó su varita y estaba a punto de hacerle un encantamiento para cerrarla, cuando recordó que en ese lugar tan detestable no le tenían permitido hacer magia, así que se sentó en la cama, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre las manos, palpando distraídamente la cicatriz en forma de rayo que surcaba su frente y pensando, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Repasaba esos sucesos día tras día desde aquella noche en la que su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente; y sin embargo, el pasado no era lo único en lo que pensaba, sino también en el futuro, un futuro incierto que se extendía ante él y que odiaba no conocer y poder manejarlo a su gusto.

Era consciente de que eso no lo podía hacer, pero también era consciente de lo que sí podía hacer. Lo había repasado tantas veces que ahora pareciera como si ya lo hubiera hecho. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el plan ya estaba trazado, lo único que faltaba era recorrerlo paso a paso; pero para comenzar a caminar en ese sendero, todavía faltaban algunas semanas.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta entonces de que algo había cambiado, algo estaba diferente a como él lo había dejado. Era una regla en esa familia la de no ayudar a Harry en nada, ni siquiera en hacer su cama, o preocuparse por su ropa; era una ley en esa familia hacer como si en la casa solo hubieran tres personas e ignorar por completo la habitación más pequeña y a su silencioso habitante; sin embargo, parecía como si en esa ocasión alguien hubiera roto esa regla, pues su cuarto, ahora lucía limpio y ordenado: algunos muebles habían cambiado de lugar, no había más polvo en el techo del armario o en el suelo, la cama estaba hecha y era evidente que habían lavado las sábanas y la colcha antes de ponerla sobre ella. Por algún extraño motivo, esta situación divirtió mucho a Harry, así que se echó a reír, reía tanto que se tumbó en la cama y se retorció en ella hasta destenderla.

Esa placentera tarde de verano, viernes 18 de julio, la risa de un chico de 16 años se fue tornando poco a poco en un lamento con gemidos, y mas deprisa, en un llanto. Ese chico que tanto había sufrido por fin se sentía lo suficientemente a solas para llorar de una manera que desde hacía tiempo quería hacer, de una manera en que podía sentirse libre.

Harry Potter dejó que las lágrimas siguieran su camino hasta quedarse dormido. Poco después sintió que alguien lo movía suavemente y le susurraba al oído: -"Despierta, despierta, cariño. Todo esta bien"-. Harry despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño espantoso, una pesadilla que rogaba porque no se hiciera realidad.

Tía Petunia estaba frente a él, llevaba un cuenco humeante en las manos y le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

¿Cómo estas? – preguntó tía Petunia.

Supongo que bien. Aquí estoy ¿no? – le contestó Harry con sarcasmo, ante el cual ella no se inmutó.

He traído esto para ti – le dijo la mujer, ofreciéndole la sopa de verduras que había estado preparando cuando Harry llegó. Él la tomó recordando el hambre que tenía.

Tu tío y Dudley se fueron de campamento ayer por la tarde y llegarás hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Harry paró de comer para preguntar: - ¿Por qué te quedaste??Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

Tía Petunia bajó la mirada y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Pasados unos minutos finalmente le dijo: - Por esto – y le extendió un grueso sobre de pergamino. Harry lo tomó, dejando el plato sobre la mesita de noche; reparó en que estaba muy grueso, al parecer contenía varias hojas y en el sobre estaba escrita la dirección de los Dursley con una caligrafía estilizada.

Harry se quedó paralizado conforme leía las primeras líneas:

_Estimada señora Dursley:_

_Me complace volver a saludarla. El motivo de mi carta es agradecerle el tiempo que ha estado Harry con ustedes y como creo que no lo volverá a ver me tomaré la molestia de explicarle algunos puntos que, estoy lamentablemente seguro, él no compartirá con usted._

_Antes de comenzar con mi historia, que creo será bastante larga, debo advertirle algunas cosas, como le facilitaré información acerca de cierto mago que fue culpable de muchas atrocidades, lo que me lleva a tomar medidas de seguridad, así que no se asuste si no vuelve a encontrar esta carta, pues le he hecho un embrujo que hará que desaparezca dentro de un mes._

_Sin más procedo a contarle una fascinante historia:_

A partir de ese punto la carta lo explicaba todo: comenzando con la formulación de la profecía, pasando por la muerte de los Potter, luego lo acontecimientos de cada año en Hogwarts desde que Harry llegara al colegio, también mencionó la protección de la casa, el resurgimiento de Voldemort, y hasta la explicación de los Horcruxes. El final de la carta rezaba:

_Disculpe si la incomodé con esta larga y compleja historia, pero lo hice con el único propósito de hacerla comprender la situación de su sobrino y lo que ha sido de su vida. Espero que con esto su relación no sea la misma y llegue a sentir afecto por él antes de que los deje para siempre._

_Atentamente:_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry se quedó con la carta entre las manos, sin poder creer lo que Dumbledore había hecho poco ants de su muerte; se fijó en la fecha y advirtió que el mes se cumplía al día siguiente.

De pronto y sin siquiera preverlo se vio rodeado por los brazos de su tía que lo abrazaba mientras lloraba y le susurraba al oído:

- ¡Harry, lo siento¡espero que algún día puedas perdonarme! Nunca me imaginé lo que pasaba en tu colegio y mucho menos pensé en el tipo de relación que te une al asesino de tus padres. ¡Lo siento mucho! – lo soltó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tomándolo por los hombros – Quiero que sepas, Harry, que yo nunca odié a tu madre, solo le tenía envidia porque ella sí podía ser una bruja y yo no, yo siempre la quise y me dolió mucho enterarme de que había muerto, después de todo era mi hermana. Te quiero Harry. Te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, lamento no habértelo dicho antes. ¡Ojala y puedas perdonarme!

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a un Harry muy contrariado y confundido, con la última carta de Dumbledore en las manos. Nuevamente los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas que escurrieron silenciosas por su rostro, mientras que afuera en el cielo las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir.

_No me molesto si dejan un review, solo denle go , no es muy difícil, plissss..._


	2. La despedida

_Aquí está la continuación de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Me tardé un poco porque estaba en exámenes pero ya terminé y ahora tengo todas las vacaciones para continuar y terminar._

_Bueno, gracias a los que lo están leyendo. Sin más a leer._

**Segundo capítulo**

**La despedida**

Los días pasaron y el comportamientote Tía Petunia a con él mejoraron mucho, pero aún así, Harry no podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana los 16 años de castigos, indiferencias y la falta de atenciones a los que ya se había acostumbrado.

Cada día Tía Petunia le preparaba cuatro platillos diferentes y deliciosos, en porciones nada egoístas y lo animaba a entablar una conversación. Pero Harry no cedía ni un ápice, pues aun era un mundo extraño para él, así que se lo dedicaba a saciar su hambre y quedarse callado ante los vanos intentos de su tía por recuperar lo perdido.

Pero el día 31 de julio, el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, su tía lo sorprendió desde que hubo salido el sol.

Cuando Harry despertó encontró a los pies de su cama una montaña de regalos, entre los que estaban los de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fred y George, la Sra. Weasley…..pero había por lo menos diez cajas por parte de Tía Petunia. Casi inmediatamente después ella entró en la habitación con un enorme pastel recién horneado y decorado en las manos.

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que sonreír, pues, aunque no sabía por qué, eso lo hacía sentir muy dichoso.

El día lo dedicaron a comer pastel y a abrir los numerosos regaos que contenían una bonita brújula de viaje, que le había mandado Hermione; una colección de dulces y golosinas, por parte de Ron; una capa de viaje negra, de Fred y George; unos pastelillos de cumpleaños, de la Sra. Weasley; unos calcetines nuevos y de diferente color, de Dobby; además de pantalones playeras, unos tenis deportivos, varios pares de zapatos casuales y hasta un reloj de pulsera de oro puro, entre otras cosas más, todas por parte de su tía.

A media tarde llegó una lechuza del ministerio que traía una carta en la que venía la autorización para hacer magia fuera del colegio a partir de ese día y la invitación para presentarse al examen de aparición con la solicitud adjunta que debía entregar el día que se examinara, el cual estaba marcado como el 10 de agosto en una dirección de Hogsmade. Poco después llegó una segunda lechuza, pero ésta traía el periódico vespertino; Harry solo le dio una ojeada a la primera página y solo le bastó ver el título para luego dejarlo tirado en el piso de su habitación, así que no le dio importancia y bajó a comer.

El día se pasó volando, porque toda la tarde su tía había estado contándole anécdotas de su madre de cuando ella era apenas una niña y también de lo emocionada que estaba cuando le contaba a sus papás de su novio James, además de algunas travesuras que hacía cuando hubo cumplido los 17 años y le permitieron hacer magia en casa.

Harry reía como nunca, pues estaba feliz de saber algo de su madre aparte de su vida mágica.

- Recuerdo el día que nos dijo que iba a casarse – decía, pensativa Tía Petunia – estaba muy contenta, y yo muy celosa, porque, he de admitirlo, yo no podía mantener a mis novios mucho tiempo a mi lado; me invitó a su boda, a mí y a tu tío, yo quería ir y tragarme mi envidia de una vez; pero cuando Vernon se enteró de que era una bruja no lo soportó y me llevó con él a su casa. Mis padres se enfadaron mucho conmigo por haberme escapado con mi novio y no volvieron a dirigirme la palabra – se detuvo un instante, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro -. Jamás volví a verlos, ni a ellos, ni al resto de mi otro hermano y Vernon me prohibió que hablara de ellos. Así que me acostumbré a no mencionarlos.

- ¿Y así de fácil te diste por vencida? – preguntó Harry, algo decepcionado.

- Sí, sé que hice mal, pero en ese momento estaba cegada por la envidia y el coraje que tenía y lo tomé como la mejor decisión; además de que jamás trataría de desafiar las órdenes de Vernon – suspiró -. En fin, poco tiempo después de mi boda nació Dudley y luego de un año, llegaste a nuestras vidas. La carta que nos entregaron junto contigo, Vernon la rompió, porque en ella nos explicaban que eras un mago y tu tío trató por todos los medios que te entregáramos a un orfanato, pero me negué y al final lo convencí de que te quedaras.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué o impediste?

- Esa carta decía a manera en que había muerto mi hermana y su esposo y que el objetivo principal del asesino no eran ellos, sino tú, y que por eso la persona que te dejó a quí había hecho un conjuro, o encantamiento, o como le digan a eso que hacen, para que solo en este lugar estuvieras protegido de él; pero a Vernon eso no le importaba y estaba dispuesto a dejar que te encontraran y que te mataran. Pero yo no podía permitirlo, y además sentía como si con acogerte me estuviera disculpando con Lily y que ella me perdonaba.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, la verdad, nunca había sabido la razón de que lo aceptaran si tanto lo odiaban y porque sabían que un sortilegio estaba sobre la casa.

- Gracias Tía, por esto y por tu acción de hace 16 años. Creo que de cierto modo te debo la vida – dijo Harry finalmente.

- Ahora que sé de lo que se trata todo y de lo que es capaz este Voldemort, me alegro todavía más de haberlo hecho, de haber hecho lo correcto.

Harry sonrió, y en ese momento recordó algo que había sucedido os años atrás:

- Una pregunta más – comenzó Harry.

- Dime.

- Hace dos años recibiste un vociferador de Dumbledore, que decía: "recuerda mi última" ¿A qué se refería con eso?

- A la carta.

- ¿Cuál carta?

- La carta con la que llegaste aquí. Quería que recordara el motivo por el cual no dejé que Vernon te enviara a un orfanato.

Hubo un largo silencio. Después Harry considero que ya era hora de subir a acostarse. Ya se había levantado de la silla cuando Tía Petunia lo llamó.

- Harry, ahora que ya tienes 17 años y con lo que está pasando, te vas a ir ¿verdad?

- Sí, recogeré mis cosas y me iré mañana.

- ¿Te vas solo¿Adónde?

- Volveré a Valle de Godric, a la casa de mis padres, debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Y creo que sí, me iré solo.

Regresó a su habitación y comenzó a hacer su equipaje. Metió todo en el baúl y en una maleta aparte; cuando estaba levantando las cosas del piso se encontró con "El Profeta" que había llegado esa tarde, lo abrió y en la segunda página encontró un artículo titulado: "Potter confabulado con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", Harry lo leyó rápidamente y lo lanzó a la maleta furioso, se dirigió al armario y bajó la jaula de Hedwig, la abrió la blanca lechuza se posó en su brazo.

- Hedwig, me voy a ir de aquí, quiero que vayas a cazar esta noche y luego te vayas a casa de Ron, yo iré pronto, pero no puedes ir conmigo porque llamaremos mucho la atención. Le escribiré una nota a la señora Weasley, ella cuidará de ti mientras llego yo. Te aseguro que no tardaré. ¡No me mires así y hazme caso! Y no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien y pronto terminará -. Escribió una nota apresurada y la ató a la pata de su lechuza – Ahora ve, vuela a la Madriguera y espérame ahí.

La lechuza le pellizco el dedo y salió por la ventana, Harry la vio alejarse hasta perderse de vista. Luego se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó dormido. Debía guardar energías para lo que le esperaba, sabía que iba a ser difícil. Por fin había llegado el momento para comenzar a seguir el plan que él mismo había dispuesto.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, tomó una ducha caliente, se vistió y bajó el baúl y la maleta al salón, dejando la recién adquirida capa de viaje encima de una butaca.

Tía Petunia ya tenía el desayuno cuando entró en la cocina y también había una persona esperándolo, pues tanto Tío Vernon como Dudley ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Pareciera que el acampar no les había hecho bien, pues su primo se untaba en ese momento una pomada sobre unas ronchas rojas, como si se hubiera caído en un arbusto de hiedra venenosa y Tío Vernon tenía el rostro cubierto por cicatrices causados por picaduras de mosquitos.

Cuando Harry entró, su tío guardó silencio, lo miró y luego volvió a su discurso sobre lo malo que era el bosque; ignorando a su sobrino, como siempre. Harry no le hizo caso y siguió su camino, le dedicó un "Buenos días a su tía y se dispuso a comer los Hot-cakes que ella había hecho para él. Después del desayuno Dudley se puso a ver televisión en la cocina, Tío Vernon subió a su recámara a tomar una siesta y Tía Petunia a lavar los platos sucios.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, la mujer fue a contestarlo; tardó solo unos segundos y luego volvió y se acercó a Harry y le dijo al oído:

- Es para ti, dice que es una amiga del colegio.

Harry se levantó y salió de la cocina disimuladamente, llegó al aparato y tomó el auricular.

- ¿Hola? – dijo en voz apenas audible. Una vocecita le contestó:

- Hola, Harry, espero que estés disfrutando de tu mayoría de edad.

- ¡Hermione¿En dónde estás? – preguntó sonriente.

- En casa de Ron. ¿Cuándo vas a irte de la casa de tus tíos?

- Hoy, ya he hecho mis maletas y me iré dentro de un rato.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió la muchacha – te pedimos que nos dijeras la fecha, mira, que si no se me ocurre llamarte…y solo porque guardé el número telefónico.

- Bueno, no importa. Les dije que iría para la boda de Bill y Fleur, así que ¿cuál es el problema? Además ya no puedes venir. No tienes tiempo.

- Puedo estar ahí en un segundo. Recuerda que ya aprobé mi examen de aparición – dijo Hermione muy satisfecha.

- Ya pero aún así no hay necesidad de que vengan, y aparte Ron no lo ha aprobado aún.

- Lo sé, pero puedo hacer la aparición conjunta.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda de Bill¿Qué día?

- Si hoy es miércoles entonces es…..mmm…. ¡El Lunes!

- Bueno, entonces hay suficiente tiempo.- sentenció Harry.

- ¿Para qué?

- No importa, se los explico aquí.- dijo, quitándole importancia y resignándose a viajar acompañado.

- De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

- Dentro de media hora…Y traigan ropa pera unos tres días.

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Tú solo hazlo, y también Ron.

- Está bien, nos vemos.

Harry volvió a la cocina, pero sólo encontró a Dudley. Como no quería quedarse con él regresó al salón, sacó tres cambios de ropa de la maleta y los puso en la mochila del colegio junto con la varita y su inseparable capa invisible y su nueva capa de viaje.

Miró el reloj. Solo faltaban diez minutos. Salió del salón y comenzó a buscar a su tía. La encontró en el patio trasero, sentada a la banca de piedra que Harry pintó como castigo varios años atrás. Le entró un poco de resentimiento, sin embargo, no dejó que lo invadiera, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Tía….me voy.

- ¿Ya¿Tan pronto? – dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

- Sí, en cinco minutos vendrán mis amigos por mí….Solo quería…despedirme.

Petunia se acercó a Harry y nuevamente lo envolvió en sus brazos, pero esta vez no lloraba, sino que sonreía.

- Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje y que logres tu objetivo – dijo, aún sonriendo – Solo una pregunta¿Estoy perdonada? – dijo esperanzada.

Harry se quedó en silencio, era una pregunta que merecía considerarse, porque a él no le hacían nada de gracia los 16 años que llevaba viviendo un infierno con ellos; pero luego asintió y le dijo:

- Estás perdonada – le afirmó sonriendo también -, pero eso no significa que los otros dos lo estén – puntualizó.

- Por ellos ni te preocupes – le aseguró – Te voy a pedir una cosa: que si te escribo, me respondas. ¿Lo harás?

- Lo haré.

Harry se dio la vuelta, ya iba a entrar en la casa cuando Petunia recordó algo y exclamo:

- ¡Ah! Harry – el chico volteó, ella metió una mano en su delantal y le extendió un sobre – toma esto, creo que podrías necesitarlo, porque tengo entendido que el suyo no es válido en muchos sitios.

Harry tomó el sobre que le ofrecían y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando su tía se lo impidió:

- No lo habrás, hazlo cuando te vayas.

Harry se guardó el sobre el la bolsa del pantalón. Tocaron al timbre y llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Tía Petunia y Harry se encaminaron a la puerta, pero Tío Vernon se adelantó y ya estaba frente a Ron y Hermione. Harry creyó que su tío no los recordaría pero se equivocaba.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – les gritó enfadado.

- Solo vienen por mí – se adelantó Harry, tomando un tono duro y autoritario – No tienes por qué gritarles de ese modo – dijo enfadado, subiendo el volumen de su voz y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- ¿Por ti¿Qué, ya te vas?

- Sí, me voy y te informo que no voy a volver.

- Bien¿Y, qué estas esperando? – gritó Dudley a su espalda, al parecer el alboroto lo había despegado del televisor - ¡Vete ya!

Harry fue al salón, se colgó la mochila del hombro y comenzó a arrastrar el baúl y la maleta. Hermione le susurró a Ron: - ¡ayúdale! – así que el muchacho entró en la casa delante de Tío Vernon, tomó el baúl y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

- ¡Adiós! – le dijo furioso a Dudley - ¡Hasta nunca! – le espetó a Tío Vernon. Luego suavizó la voz y se dirigió a su Tía – Adiós.

- Adiós – contestó ella.

Harry salió y estrechó la mano de Ron y saludó a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, ella le contestó con un agradable¡hola!

Cuando llegaron a la acera y salieron finalmente del número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry pudo oír que Tío Vernon cerraba con un portazo, evidentemente enojado y luego Harry se dirigió a sus amigos:

- Vamos a aquel callejón – dijo, señalando el que tenía más cerca. Era impresionante la cantidad de callejones que había en ese vecindario.

Cuando estuvieron a mitad del callejón, y se hubo asegurado de que nadie los veía u oía, dijo:

- Hermione¿podrías llevar mis maletas a la Madriguera y volver?

- Pensé que nos apareceríamos allá de una vez.

- No, estuve pensando y creo mejor idea que vallamos a la Madriguera por transporte muggle.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – exclamó Ron – la casa está muy lejos¿recuerdas lo que nos tomó cuando nos fuimos en el auto¡Imagínate lo que nos tomará si nos vamos como muggles!

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto Harry? – dijo Hermione.

Harry guardó silencio un momento, volvió a girar la cabeza a ambos lados y de nuevo adoptó el tono duro y autoritario:

- Para hablarles de mi plan, dijeron que iban a acompañarme, o….¿ya se retractaron?

- ¡No! – respondieron al unísono - ¡Iremos contigo!

- Bien, solo quería asegurarme – dijo conservando el tono.

- Y ¿por qué no nos lo puedes decir en casa? – quiso saber Ron.

- Porque alguien más nos puede oír – dijo, pensando en una persona en especial – y porque no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, solo para la boda de Bill y me voy.

- Querrá decir nos vamos – lo corrigió Hermione – está bien – dijo cansinamente ante la mirada dura de Harry. – ahora vuelvo – tomó las valijas y desapareció.

Harry se recargó en l fría pared y Ron preguntó: - Y si nos vamos a ir como muggles, con qué vamos a pagarlo, no tenemos dinero del de ellos – Harry abrió los ojos y reconoció que no había pensado en ello, pero no respondió, se metió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y sus dedos rozaron el sobre que e había dado Tía Petunia. Lo sacó y lo abrió. Allí encontró por o menos 500 libras y unas cuantas monedas.

- ¡Con ésto! - le dijo a Ron, levantando el paquete.

Hermione regresó y les comunicó que le había dicho a la Sra. Weasley que como ninguno de los dos había aprobado el examen de aparición y como ella no podía con los dos y las maletas, harían el camino por otro medio, pero querían librarse del peso de las valijas, así que las había llevado antes. Les dijo que ella misma la había considerado una idea pobre, pero que fue lo que se le ocurrió, además la señora lo había aceptado.

Así que dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando hasta la parada de autobuses para ir a Londres. Por suerte Harry conocía el camino.

_Gracias por el review que recibí, me alenta a seguir esribiendo, y además suben el ánimo._


	3. Dos extraños

_Bien, aquí está la continuación de la historia, sé que no tiene nuchos lectores pero, aún así la escribo con gran devoción, espero sea de su agrado._

_Gracias a las personas que la están siguiendo, eso es mucho para mí_

_Ahora a leer..._

Dos extraños

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir como muggles? – se quejó Ron.

Estaban sentados en el metro subterráneo y a Ron no le agradaba la idea de viajar en él, a Hermione le daba igual, como era hija de muggles ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y Harry también estaba acostumbrado, aún cuando sus tíos casi nunca lo sacaban de la casa.

Pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora él era independiente, ya no estaba atado a la voluntad de ellos, ni de nadie más. En ese momento estaba muy callado y tenía la mirada perdida, pensando en su siguiente paso.

- No lo sé, fue idea de Harry, pregúntale a él. - le contestó Hermione – Harry¡Harry!, te estoy hablando¿en qué estás pensando?

- Ya te oí y no pienso en nada, - miró la cara de Ron y le dijo – vamos así porque quiero hacer unas paradas antes de ir a tu casa, y porque la magia deja huella, y la verdad no quisiera que me encontraran tan pronto – lo dijo refiriéndose a Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber Hermione.

- Voldemort me está buscando y como ya cumplí los 17 el encantamiento que tenía la casa de los Dursley desapareció, así que me pueden encontrar en cualquier parte. Antes estaba bien la casa de mis tíos porque Dumbledore la hizo inmarcable para los mapas de los magos pero eso ya terminó.

- ¿Crees que ya sepa que tu sabes lo de los Horrocruxes? – preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, creo que no, porque, según Dumbledore, nadie mas lo sabía.

- Entonces estamos a salvo¿no? – dijo Hermione.

- Sí, eso creo. Por el momento – sentenció Harry

Esta anocheciendo. Bajaron del metro y se encaminaron por una larga avenida. Habían llegado al centro de la ciudad. A unas calles de donde ellos estaban, se encontraba el "Caldero Chorreante". Siguieron caminando con dirección a él pero antes de llegar Harry vio un edificio que había visto desde su habitación del pub hacía cuatro años. Se detuvo y entró en él.

- Harry¿qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó una dubitativa Hermione – Creí que nos quedaríamos en el Caldero Chorreante.

- No – puntualizó firmemente Harry, Hermione nunca lo supo pero creyó detectar un tono molesto en la voz de su amigo – espera, luego te lo explico – le dijo manteniendo el tono.

Llegó a la recepción del hotel, pidió dos habitaciones para dos noches y pagó con el dinero que le dio Tía Petunia.

Subieron al cuarto piso, le entregó a Hermione la llave de su habitación y le dijo que dejara su mochila y luego fuera a la habitación de él y Ron. Una vez estando los tres sentados a la pequeña sala del cuarto, comenzaron las preguntas.

- ¿Por qué en un hotel para muggles y no en el Caldero Chorreante? – dijo Ron.

- Ya te que no quiero que nos encuentren – dijo Harry, evidentemente molesto esta vez – Creo que sabrás que el tabernero Tom es muy metiche.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo Ron un tanto avergonzado.

- Hace poco leí en "El Profeta" encarcelaron a un mortífago que se hospedaba ahí porque Tom le vio la marca tenebrosa mientras espiaba por un agujero que tenía la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué crees que te delataría a ti? – preguntó Hermione.

- Por esto – les dijo Harry sacando un ejemplar de "El Profeta" del día anterior y extendiéndoselo a sus amigos.

La muchacha lo leyó rápidamente y se lo pasó a Ron.

- ¡¿Pero cómo se atreven?! – gritó la chica, obviamente furiosa e indignada.

- No….es….posible – murmuró Ron

- Pero¿Por qué el ministerio cree que tuviste que ver en la muerte de Dumbledore? – dijo Hermione.

- Eso es muy simple – contestó Harry – como me negué a ayudar al ministro puso a todo el mundo a buscarme, culpándome de la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Pero aquí no dice que te acusan de de haberlo matado – razonó Hermione.

- No, no lo dice. Ahí lo pone como si estuviera confabulando con los mortífagos, porque está seguro de que yo estaba con Dumbledore esa noche, dice que yo lo saqué del colegio para que los mortífagos entraran y que me simplemente me hice a un lado cuando lo mataron, que los dejé hacer su trabajo sin siquiera intentar impedirlo.

- ¿Y por qué demonios hizo eso? – gritó Ron.

- Porque quiere saber a dónde fui con Dumbledore y a dónde iba él cada vez que se ausentaba del colegio.

- ¡Pero claro! – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y chascando los dedos mientras sonreía – Como no pudo lograr que le dijeras ahora quiere obligarte, manchando tu reputación y haciéndote quedar mal con la gente – y sin más soltó una carcajada – no puedo creer qiue sea lo único que se les ocurra – dijo aún riendo.

- Sí, como si me importara lo que piense la gente - dijo Harry en tono sarcástico – Así que por eso no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar donde haya magos, porque no pienso perder el tiempo con el ministerio. Así que nos quedaremos aquí.

Después de un momento de silencio y habiendo zanjado la cuestión. Hermione cambió de tema:

- ¿Y nos vas a decir cuál es tu plan¿Y de dónde sacaste el dinero?

Harry les contó de la carta que le había enviado Dumbledore a su tía y su cambio de comportamiento hacia él, así como de los regalos que le hizo y lo que le platicó de su madre y finalmente, e sobre con el dinero.

- Así que tenemos suficiente para movernos hasta el día del examen de Aparición – finalizó Harry.

- Oye Harry, y si te están buscando ¿Cómo vas a examinarte si tienes que ir al ministerio para hacerlo? – dijo Hermione.

- Es que el examen no va a ser en el ministerio, sino en Hogsmade. En el mismo lugar en el que te examinaste tú.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? – preguntó Ron.

- Por Hermione, ella nos llevará. Apareciéndose.

- Bueno, está bien pero será de uno por uno, porque con los dos no puedo al mismo tiempo – aseguró Hermione.

- Sí, está bien, solo tomará unos segundos.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan, Harry?

- Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon – comenzó Harry – Debemos tomar dinero de Gringotts y quiero destruir el armario de Burgin y Burkes, solo por precaución. El viernes iremos al Cuartel General de la Orden para obtener información de los movimientos de Voldemort y averiguar acerca de una sospecha que tengo. Además necesito saber los lugares que fueron visitados por él hace tiempo

- Entiendo – convino Ron - lo dices para ver si en esos lugares puede haber un Horrocruxe.

- Exacto. Bien, ahora debemos dormir, mañana iremos a desayunar a algún restaurante y luego vamos a Gringotts.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Hermione y salió de la habitación. Harry y Ron se desvistieron y se metieron en sus camas, que aunque no eran las camas de dosel de Hogwarts, estaban bastante cómodas y se quedaron dormidos al instante, sin decir ni una palabra más.

Por la mañana se ducharon y vistieron para luego bajar desayunar a un restaurante que había enseguida del hotel.

Mientras comían solo hablaron de las vacaciones y de los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Luego del desayuno anduvieron por la calle en dirección al Caldero Chorreante y durante el camino una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Harry, traía el periódico. Le dio un knut y se alejó volando. Harry desdobló "El Profeta" y en primera página encontró un artículo que decía que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no abriría sus puertas ese año, porque no había pasado las pruebas de seguridad impuestas por el ministerio y porque habían pasado tantas codas en él como para considerar que los niños fueran a estudiar, alejándose de sus padres.

- Bueno, no me sorprende; además no íbamos a regresar – dijo Ron después de leer el periódico que Harry le había pasado.

- Sí, tienes razón. No íbamos a regresar – dijo Harry haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra 'íbamos'.

Hermione se detuvo, Harry también lo hizo, se volvió y la miró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Quiero decir que vamos a regresar – contestó Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro – después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, volveremos a Hogwarts. Pero no a estudiar – añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga - tenemos que averiguar lo que quería Voldemort del colegio, algo estaba buscando y necesito saber si lo encontró.

- ¿Y vamos a entrar así como a así? – dijo Ron, reanudando la caminata.

- No, voy a persuadir a Mcgonagall de que nos acepte, no le he dicho lo que quiere saber pero, creo que entenderá – Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, dio media vuelta y e dirigió a sus amigos –. Muy bien, ésta será una visita rápida, así que cúbranse con la capucha, que no se les vea el rostro y no hablen hasta el rostro y no hablen hasta llegar al callejón Diagon. ¡Vamos!

Se pusieron las capas y entraron resueltamente en el bar. El lugar estaba casi desierto, a excepción de un par de magos que estaban bebiendo cerveza en una mesa alejada. Cuando cruzaron la habitación, los mago de la esquina dejaron d susurrar y los siguieron con la mirada y cuando los tres amigos hubieron cruzado la puerta trasera volvieron a murmurar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron al callejón Diagon y caminaron hasta el edificio de Gringotts que se encontraba al final del callejón. Llegaron a la cámara acorazada y Harry sacó una buena cantidad de oro, y Hermione fue a cambiar dinero muggle por el mágico.

Al salir del banco con los bolsillos bastante llenos, comenzaron a pasar por las tiendas y observaron que la mayoría de ellas estaban cerradas y con tablas en las puertas.

Sólo había unas pocas abiertas y casi no tenían clientela. Una de las tiendas en las que había un poco más de personas era la llamada "Sortilegios Weasley". Entraron a la tienda y en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, los tres amigos se vieron amenazados por un par de varitas; tal vez debido a que tenían las capuchas puestas.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? – preguntó bruscamente Fred Weasley.

- ¡Identifíquense! – exigió George.

Los tres 'extraños' levantaron lentamente las manos y jalaron de las capuchas hacia atrás, descubriendo sus rostros. Fred soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos.

- En verdad me dieron un buen susto – dijo George.

- ¿Podemos pasar ahora? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡Claro, adelante! Sean bienvenidos – dijo Fred.

Caminaron al interior de la tienda y se dirigieron al reservado de atrás, mientras Ron exclamaba a gritos: - ¡No es posible! Cuando le cuente a mamá ¡Casi soy asesinado por mis propios hermanos! Entre tanto las pocas personas observaban detenidamente a los recién llegados que eran tan bien recibidos, aparentemente asombrados de que no los hubieran arrestado por el simple hecho de llevar capas negras.

- Y….¿cómo van las cosas? – preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

- No muy bien – dijo Fred denotando tristeza en la voz – la clientela ha bajado considerablemente, hasta los pedidos por lechuza van a pique.

- Lo único que se ha vendido muy bien ha sido el polo de oscuridad – dijo el otro gemelo - ¡Pero descuiden! – exclamó ante la mirada de incredulidad y asombro de sus amigos – No se lo vendemos a personas con una marca en el brazo.

- No, nada de eso – completó Fred, negando con la cabeza – Lo que pasa es que Rufus Scrimgeour quiere que cada empleado del ministerio tenga un poco, por si acaso – suspiró –Bueno, en fin. Y ustedes ¿qué hacen? Creímos que irían a casa inmediatamente.

- Venimos a sacar algo de dinero y por algunas cosas, luego nos iremos. Es una visita rápida – resumió Harry – Supongo que ya se habrán enterado de que el colegio cerró.

- Sí, es una lástima….No para nosotros, claro, sino para quienes les gusta estudiar. – dijo George, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a Hermione, ella se molestó, le volteó la cara y no le habló por un rato.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para comprar polvos de oscuridad y otros artículos que tal vez les servirían después. Se despidieron de los gemelos y salieron al desierto callejón Diagon. Anduvieron caminando cuando Harry vio que la librería "Flourish y Blotts" estaba aún abierta. Se dirigieron hacia ella y entraron, Harry comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías de libros acerca de Magia Oscura y encontró un libro grueso que le llamó la atención, lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo, entre tanto, Hermione ya estaba escogiendo unos libros para leer y Ron los miraba un tanto aburrido.

Harry cerró el libro y se acercó a Hermione, le susurró al oído y le dio el grueso libro; luego volvió con Ron.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó.

- Que compre el libro y se quite la capucha para hacerlo o de lo contrario asustará al vendedor.

- ¿Y de qué era el libro?

- Ya lo verás.

Hermione descubrió su rostro y pagó los libros. Regresó con los chicos y salieron denla tienda. Al llegar a la salida Harry dobló a la izquierda y entró en el callejón Knorturn, se colocó en el mismo lugar en donde habían escuchado la conversación de Malfoy y se asomó por la ventana del local "Burgin y Burkes". La tienda estaba vacía, supuso que el dependiente estaría en el reservado Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

- Escúchame bien, Hermione, necesito que entres a esa tienda, toques el armario y te aparezcas con él en la habitación del hotel.

- Pero, Harry, eso es robar.

- Losé. Y no entres por la puerta del local, aparécete también.

- Pero…

-Sin peros¿estás en esto o no?

Ella asintió e inmediatamente después desapareció de la vista y reapareció dentro denla tienda; Hermione fue hasta el armario lo tocó y se asomó por la ventana, Harry le dijo sólo con mover los labios: "Quédate en el hotel, no vuelvas". Ella asintió una vez más y volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez llevaba un objeto con ella.

Harry y Ron se volvieron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al pub. Entraron al patio con el cubo de basura y la pared se cerró detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, en ese pequeño lugar no habían únicamente dos personas, sino que estaban también los dos magos que bebían en una esquina cuando entraron.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo uno de ellos.

- Nosotros deberíamos hacer esa pregunta – respondió Harry en tono mordaz - ¿Qué quieren?

El segundo se adelantó unos pasos y le dijo: - No mucho, solo que los vimos entrar al bar y se nos antojó molestar y adquirir un poco de oro.

- ¿pero qué pasó con el tercero de ustedes? – preguntó el primero – Creí que eran tres – dijo dirigiéndose, esta vez a su compañero.

- No importa, creo que el vale la pena es éste – señaló a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Apártense! – ordenó Harry apretando los dientes y hablando con un tono amenazador.

El segundo hombre avanzó hasta Harry y subió su brazo lentamente y levantó la manga de su túnica, dejando al descubierto una marca tenebrosa grabada en su brazo izquierdo.

Harry no necesitó más motivación sacó su varita tan rápido que el otro no pudo ni siquiera intuirlo y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. El hombre salió volando por los aires y chocó contra la pared, por la que resbaló y quedó inconsciente sentado en el suelo. Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el otro hombre, sabía que él no podía verle el rostro pero podía ver que el hombre temblaba de miedo. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar tan cerca que estaba seguro que el hombre podía oír su furiosa respiración, se aseguró que no se le viera la cara.

- Con que te gusta ser mortífago¿eh? – le dijo con una voz burlona y amenazadora, una voz nada propia de él – Pues a ver si te gusta esto – e hizo un movimiento con la varita, sin pronunciar palabra, de ella salió un rayo de luz azul turquesa que atravesó el pecho del hombre y lo dejó tirado a los pies del otro.

Harry pasó por encima de él y Ron lo siguió. Cruzaron en silencio el pub y salieron a la calle muggle. No dijeron nada hasta llegar al hotel y ver a Hermione

- Se tardaron demasiado – dijo ella al verlos.

- Unos tipos, que resultaron ser mortífagos nos entretuvieron un rato – dijo Ron.

- ¡¿Qué?!...y ustedes¿están bien? – preguntó la castaña alarmada y preocupada.

- Estamos bien – dijo Harry, muy serio y evidentemente molesto.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, los dos estaban de acuerdo en que Harry se estaba comportando de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí, Harry? – dijo Ron

- Nada, solo apliqué algo que acabo de ver en ese libro – dijo señalando el libro que Hermione tenía en las manos – además, estuve practicando los hechizos no verbales.

- ¿Y esos hombres…mortífagos, van a estar bien? – preguntó Hermione con cautela.

- No lo sé – contestó Harry sinceramente – Al que le hice el hechizo aturdidor, sí, pero al otro….no tengo idea; el conjuro que usé se basa en las emociones, pero ¡estaba FURIOSO! – gritó aventando el cojín al suelo y apretando los dientes - ¿Dónde está el armario? – le preguntó a Hermione, un poco más calmado.

- En la otra habitación¿para qué lo quieres?

- Para ir a Hogwarts, después de entrar destruiré al otro.

- Bien¿y el libro? – argumentó Ron

- Ah, sí – dijo Harry tomando cuenta de ello – Encontré hechizos, encantamientos, maleficios y otras cosas que podrían servir. Los practicaremos todo lo posible, serán como clases intensivas para los tres en Defensa – miró a Hermione y vio en su rostro de incredulidad que ya había hojeado el libro y sabía que solo era parte de la verdad. Suspiró – Bien, tú ganas Hermione….es magia oscura – los muchachos se sorprendieron – no crean que me interesa, es solo que vienen los conjuros de magia oscura más comunes y lo mejor es que dice cómo defenderse de ellos y eso es lo que a mí me interesa.

Sin más preámbulos pusieron los cojines en el suelo y abrieron el libro al azar y comenzaron a practicar hasta muy entrada la noche.

_De verdad, unas palabras no son muchas. Dejen reviews, plis._

_Amis amigos que la están siguiendo, gracias._

_Un beso, Naomi._


	4. El sueño y el cuadro

_Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora pero estuve algo ocupada en internet con unos videos, y la compu estaba algo lenta así que no pde subirlo antes, pero aquí está la continuación , espero que les agrade. A leer_

* * *

Cuarto Capítulo

El sueño y el cuadro

El día siguiente, al terminar de comer Hermione fue a su habitación y llevó el armario a la Madriguera, tal como le había dicho Harry, luego regresó y los tres fueron en metro hasta la casa de Grimmauld Place, llamaron a la puerta y al cabo de dos minutos Remus Lupin estaba frente a ellos.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó extendiendo los bazos - ¿cómo están?

- Bien, gracias – dijo Harry secamente.

Los muchachos y Lupin entraron a la casa y fueron a la cocina, se sentaron y Lupin les dijo que estaba apunto de cenar.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? – preguntó una vez terminada la comida y que todos estuvieron satisfechos.

- Necesito que me den información acerca de Voldemort.

- Eso es confidencial, Harry, es exclusivo de la Orden.

- Mire – comenzó Harry, perdiendo el control de su voz -, no me venga de nuevo con eso, usted sabe lo importante que es que yo esté notificado, además, a mí me falta información solamente para complementar la que ya tengo; Dumbledore me dijo que aquí encontraría lo que buscaba.

Lupin no tuvo objeción en eso, pues sabía que era verdad, así que suspiró, se sentó y le dijo: - ¿Qué quieres saber?

El ex-profesor no le dio mucha información actual, pero le dijo mucho acerca de los lugares que más frecuentaba, como su casa en Pequeño Hangleton, y la casa de sus padres, situada en lo alto de una colina del mismo pueblo, además supo que en la última guerra en contra de él Voldemort había regresado al orfanato y que esa misma noche ocurrió una masacre sin piedad; al parecer Voldemort los había matado a todos, niños y maestras y les contó de los lugares en que había tenido batallas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron nota de aquellos lugares, cenaron un poco y luego se fueron a dormir, o eso le hicieron creer a Lupin.

En la habitación que habían ocupado Ron y Harry cuando iban a comenzar quinto, tres chicos de 17 años comenzaron a trazar un plan

- Eso era todo lo que quería saber, ahora comenzaremos a buscar en todos esos lugares – decía Harry.

- ¿Por cuál lugares empezamos primero? – preguntó Ron.

- Por los que estén más cerca y por esta casa – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por aquí? – se extrañó Hermione – yo no creo que Voldemort haya entrado aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no? – además yo nunca dije 'Voldemort' recuerdo que hay una prima de Sirius entre los mortífagos y que un día pudo haber regresado a la casa solo para ocultar un objeto – sugirió Harry volviendo a usar un tono autoritario y sus ojos solo tenían una mirada gélida y decidida.

- Está bien – dijo Ron – mañana buscaremos en la casa y luego ¿a dónde iremos?

- A tu casa y ahí nos quedaremos hasta el día del examen de Aparición y después de haberlo aprobado, será más fácil transportarnos – sentenció Harry, con el mismo tono –. Tengo prisa, pero no tanta – sonrió.

- Será mejor que vayamos a descansar – convino Hermione – mañana será un día muy largo.

Al acostarse Harry estaba relajado y calmado, y aunque se dijera a sí mismo lo contrario, no podía evitar el sentirse angustiado o ignorar el hecho de que tenía miedo tanto por él como por sus amigos. Sin embargo logró hacer a un lado esa preocupación y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Soñó algo extraño, se veía parado en medio de un lugar desierto y devastado, parecía consumido por el fuego, había flechas clavadas en todas partes, todo estaba oscuro. Comenzó a caminar lentamente entre el paraje sin vida y mientras más avanzaba, más se iba aclarando el lugar a su alrededor, al parecer estaba amaneciendo y la luz del sol bañaba ese campo de guerra. Se detuvo, se quedó estático, la luz del sol ya era completa y podía ver que había algo más que solo flechas en aquel suelo sucio y quemado, había sangre, varitas y cuerpos, cuerpos de magos en cualquier parte donde mirara, todos ellos muertos. Se acercó al que tenía más cerca y lo volteó, inmediatamente se apartó asustado y dando traspiés, pues el rostro que estaba allí los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, unos delgados y finos labios ligeramente abiertos y un cabella largo y rojo como el fuego, el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny estaba delante de él. Su mano chocó con algo cuando se alejó del cuerpo de Ginny, se volteó y vio que sus dedos tocaban la mano helada de Hermione, a un lado de ella estaba Ron y también vio a Lupin, a Fleur, los gemelos Weasley, la profesora McGonagall,…. Todos estaban muertos, todos se habían ido. Una risa macabra rompió el silencio y la voz de Lord Voldemort le susurró al oído: "Estás solo" "Tú tienes la culpa de todo" "Eres un asesino" "Asesino" "Asesino"….

Se despertó sobresaltado, tenía sudor frío en la cara y la respiración agitada. Oyó los ronquidos de Ron, se sentó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, notó que entre el sudor había gotitas cálidas que brotaban de sus ojos, había estado llorando en sueños. Se secó la cara y se hizo la promesa de que pasara lo que pasara no permitiría que sus amigos y la gente que conocía muriera por ningún motivo. Ya no importaba el futuro, porque a pesar de todo cumpliría esa promesa costase lo que costase.

Miró su reloj, eran las 5:00 a.m. intentó volver a dormirse pero las imágenes estaban aún demasiado frescas en su mente, así que se levantó, tomó una ducha para despejar su cabeza y bajó a la cocina. Lupin ya estaba despierto y sentado a la mesa mientras que Tonks estaba frente a una cacerola en el fuego.

- Buenos días, Harry – saludó Lupin - ¿Sabes? Es un gusto que estés aquí.

- No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. Hay mucho camino por recorrer – dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo – Además, iremos a la Madriguera para la boda, supongo que ustedes también irán ¿o no? – Lupin asintió con la cabeza – Espero que no te moleste si Ron, Hermione y yo damos un paseo por la casa.

- Por supuesto que no….Pueden hacer lo que quieran, después de todo tú eres el dueño y yo el visitante.

- Gracias. ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó sonriendo.

&&&

Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron buscando en cada rincón de la casa. Harry sabía cuales eran los Horrocruxes faltantes, pero aún así tocó y vio cada objeto, grande o chico.

- Si está aquí, tiene que estar escondido – decía Hermione.

- Sí, no estaría a la vista de todos, debe de estar protegido por encantamientos, como el guardapelo – dijo Harry.

Eran las seis de la tarde, todo estaba en calma, estaban exhaustos y sucios; entonces oyeron a voz de Tonks que los llamaba para cenar, no era muy tarde pero ya llevaban casi doce horas buscando en esa casa inmensa.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Hermione resbaló con un poco de agua que se había derramado en el suelo y al tratar de sujetarse de la mesa para no caer tiró del mantel y todos los platos y vasos de plata cayeron al suelo causando un estruendo horrible, con lo que la madre de Sirius se puso a gritar de una manera incontrolable, Lupin y Ron salieron a tapar el retrato, mientras Harry ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie y Tonks comenzó a recoger los platos. Los gritos cesaron y Lupin y Ron entraron en la cocina.

- ¿Aún no pueden quitar ese cuadro de ahí? – preguntó Harry.

- No - se lamentó Lupin -, hemos tratado de mil formas pero no funciona Se que debe haber una manera, pero no la sé, demás me he acostumbrado a no hacer ruido.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Hermione.

- Descuida – dijo Tonks – cosas como esa me solían pasar todo el tiempo, ahora trato de ser más cuidadosa. Está bien, no fue culpa tuya – le aseguró, al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

Cenaron sin más contratiempos y hablaron mucho de los planes de Harry y de la próxima boda del hermano mayor de Ron. Y a pesar de todo, los chicos evitaron mencionar siquiera lo que son los Horrocruxes, ni nada que los relacionara.

Cuando estaban en su cuarto, luego de cenar, comenzaron a quejarse.

- No puedo creerlo, aquí no hay nada – decía Ron, estaba algo molesto – pensé que encontraríamos algo después de buscar tanto.

- Tal vez no buscamos bien – sugirió Harry, estaba muy calmado – O tal vez éste no es el lugar correcto y tendremos que seguir. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, si lo hacemos no llegaremos a tiempo para ayudar con lo que hay que hacer para la boda.

- Hermione. ¡Hermione! – llamó Ron, pues la chica ya llevaba tiempo callada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué te has quedado callada?

- Nada, es solo que….me quede pensando….en ese cuadro, el de la madre de Sirius. Es que es el único lugar e el que o podemos buscar, no sabemos porque le hicieron el hechizo de presencia permanente….¿Y si el horrocruxe está ahí?

- Tal vez tengas razón – coincidió Harry – pero ¿Cómo hacemos para averiguarlo? Lupin no pudo quitarlo y es poco probable que nosotros podamos.

- ¿Y si intentamos destruirlo? – sugirió Ron

- No lo sé – dijo Harry en un susurro.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Se detuvo y se quedó mirando la mochila de Harry. Fue hasta ella y sacó el libro que habían comprado en Flourish y Blotts.

- El hechizo de presencia permanente es magia oscura. Si podemos encontrarlo aquí, tal vez podamos revertirlo y quitar el cuadro. – decía mientras hojeaba el libro con rapidez, desgraciadamente, éste no tenía un índice.

Luego de unos minutos, pues el libro era demasiado grueso, se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡¡Lo encontré!! – gritó triunfante – _"El hechizo de presencia permanente es irreversible; sin embargo existe un método para conseguir que dicho objeto sea fácil de transportar. El procedimiento es el siguiente…."_ – leyó Hermione - ¡Aquí está Harry! Describe el movimiento de varita y las palabras que debes decir – harry y Ron se acercaron a ella, de modo que ellos también pudieran ver el libro – dice que el objeto solo puede cambiar de lugar, pero no quitarlo. – alzó la vista hacia ellos - Solo podemos moverlo.

- Eso es mejor que nada – dijo Ron – solo que lo veo muy difícil, no es solo una varita sino dos. Tiene que salir bien.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Porque es obvio que hay que practicar primero; ¿y si fallamos? La mujer esa se pondrá a gritar.

- Entonces – intervino Harry – debemos asegurarnos de que salga bien y a la primera, así que practiquemos con cualquier objeto.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ron – tú y Hermione deben hacerlo. Yo soy muy malo para esas cosas y es mejor no arriesgarnos.

- Como quieras – dijo Harry restándole importancia – De cualquier modo yo iba a decir lo mismo. Nunca me atrevería a pedírtelo a ti si está aquí Hermione.

Ron se quedó serio, le quitó el libro de las manos a Hermione y se lo aventó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, Harry se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, se levantó soltó un largo y suave silbido, y luego ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, se rieron tanto que Ron tuvo que tirarse a la cama para retorcerse de risa sosteniéndose el costado, que empezaba a dolerle. Hermione los vio con cara de reproche pero a su pesar también sonrió.

Se pusieron a practicar durante dos horas; Harry y Hermione debían hacer un movimiento de estocada con la varita, como si fuera una espada, al mismo tiempo y debía haber una distancia de tres metros entre ellos, luego apuntaban al objeto y decían _'Axaniadectum'_ a la vez. El objeto se movería como si se recorriera por la pared y debían conducirlo sin acortar o alargar la distancia que separaba una varita de la otra y retirarlas al tiempo cuando hayan posicionado al objeto, en este caso al cuadro, en el lugar deseado.

Se veía complicado, y en verdad lo era, pero tenían que intentarlo. Así que después de mucho practicar bajaron al vestíbulo y se posicionaron a tres metros del otro. Acordaron dejar el cuadro un poco a la derecha, para que quedara detrás de la puerta principal. Retiraron lentamente las cortinas que lo cubrían, la dama aún dormía y en verdad creían que debía seguir así.

Se prepararon y a la cuenta de tres hicieron el movimiento de estocada dando un paso hacia delante, tal como lo indicaba el libro, y dijeron a la vez: - _"Axaniadectum"_ -. Al instante se escuchó un pequeño chasquido¡el hechizo había funcionado!, y movieron con mucho cuidado el retrato hasta quedar en el lugar elegido, la Sra. Black, por suerte seguía dormida. Retiraron las varitas, el cuadro se estabilizó y no se movió. Entonces miraron a la pared que había quedado descubierta y se quedaron observando una fina línea que enmarcaba un rectángulo, del tamaño perfecto para que un elfo doméstico pasara por él.

Harry se acercó y apenas tocó la lisa y húmeda piedra, ésta se abrió hacia un lado, dejado frente a ellos un serpenteante pasillo que se perdía en la oscuridad. El muchacho se volvió a mirar a sus amigos, que al igual que él estaban completamente atónitos. Harry trepó hasta el rectángulo y entró en él, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron, murmuró _'Lumos'_ y comenzó a caminar por aquél misterioso y oscuro sendero.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí, proto subiré el otro en un día o dos, o se preocupen que no tardaré_

_**Aslinn Seryn:** Gracias linda, por tu review, me gusta mucho que me hagan ese tipo de críticas, son muy productivas. Lamento que no te haya gustado my idea del comportamiento de Tía Petunia para con Harry pero pensé que era algo lindo, además de que ella siempre aparenta saber más de lo que dice ¿no es verdad?_

_**Mateo:** Gracias por el cumplido, no es talento, sino imaginación. No me creerías si te dijera que la historia aveces la invento yo y ptras veces las sueño, y luego los modifico, claro...Gracias_


	5. Enfrentamiento con la muerte

_Hola, otra vez, eoy aburridísima, odio las vacaciones, pero bueno nimodo sirve que puedo avanzar más a esta historia. Agradezco mucho que la sigan leyendo, aún no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener pero está algo larga._

_Bueno no los entretengo, a leer..._

* * *

Quinto Capítulo

Enfrentamiento con la muerte

Avanzaron silenciosamente, sus pasos resonaban en eco sobre aquella piedra hueca, las paredes estaban húmedas y el camino ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, al parecer los conducía a un lugar subterráneo.

Harry podía escuchar un suave golpeteo, y la respiración agitada de Ron que obviamente sentía miedo; Hermione, por su parte, iba callada y sujeta al brazo derecho de Harry, ella también tenía miedo. Harry estaba un poco asustado, pro se sentía capaz de controlarlo, para poder mantener la cabeza fría.

Ya habían recorrido por lo menos dos kilómetros y aún no habían llegado a ningún lado. Después de 10 minutos más se toparon con una fría y sólida pared de piedra, era el fin del pasillo¡pero no había nada! Hermione se acercó a ella y comenzó a tocarla por toda la superficie, se detuvo en una esquina superior y llamó a Harry, él se acercó y tocó en donde Hermione le decía, sus dedos se toparon con un extraño relieve, ya lo había sentido antes, acercó su varita y pudo ver una pequeña serpiente labrada en piedra. Era definitivo, allí había un Horrocruxe, se retiró, levantó la varita y exclamó:

- _"Reducto"_ – la piedra emitió un ligero silbido y acto seguido explotó causando un gran estruendo, un pedazo de roca le dio a Ron en la frente Y Hermione recibió un golpe en la pierna, Harry se protegió con los brazos pero no pudo evitar que una afilada piedra se le clavara en el dorso de la mano izquierda. El estruendo terminó y la calma volvió a reinar.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

- Estoy bien – se oyó la voz de Hermione – solo tengo rasguños y un enorme moretón en la pierna, una roca me golpeó.

- ¿Ron, estás bien? – gritó Harry esperando a que su amigo le contestase, sin embargo, el chico no respondió.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó alarmada Hermione, mientras iba a auxiliarlo.

Harry se examinó la mano, en realidad no era gran cosa, la piedra parecía una estaca alargada y puntiaguda; sostuvo la roca con la mano derecha y tiró de ella con fuerza, la piedra salió limpiamente para dar paso a una pequeña hemorragia, era una herida profunda, pero por lo menos no cruzaba al otro lado. Fue a ver a Ron, se había desmayado por el golpe pero ya volvía en sí, se levantó y limpió la sangre de su rostro, dijo que estaba bien. Hermione miró la herida de Harry, se quitó el largo lazo del cabello y le envolvió la mano a Harry con él. Harry le dio las gracias y luego miraron el otro lado de la pared.

Todo estaba en penumbra, no podían ver nada más allá de sus pies. Hermione encendió su varita, los otros dos la imitaron y cruzaron la pequeña montaña de piedras resultado de la explosión y se encontraron dentro de una gran habitación en la que reinaba una tenue luz roja.

Al fondo de la habitación había un pedestal y sobre él una copa con asas finamente diseñadas. Harry la reconoció al instante, pues ya la había visto antes, era la copa de Helga Hufflepuff; alrededor del pedestal había diversas esculturas de piedra que mostraba la imagen de pequeñas criaturas, como demonios.

En cuanto Harry, Ron y Hermione dieron más de dos pasos dentro de la habitación esas pequeñas gárgolas cobraron vida y se posicionaron delante de la copa, frente a ellos, enseñando los dientes y amenazándolos con sus garras.

- Ya decía yo que no iba a resultar tan fácil – dijo Ron.

Las gárgolas atacaron y dio inicio a una feroz batalla y una a una, las estatuas de piedra se convirtieron en polvo. Ahora se sentían a salvo, pero de inmediato, las gárgolas se reconstruyeron y estuvieron listas para atacar de nuevo.

Así sucedió tres veces seguidas. Los chicos estaban cansados y cubiertos de cortes y arañazos, pero no se detuvieron.

- ¡Debe de haber una manera! – decía Hermione.

- Sí¿pero cuál? – respondió Ron, al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe de una de aquellas criaturas de roca.

- Debemos pensar en el conjuro que hace que las cosas tengan vida

- Recuerdo que leí algo al respecto – dijo Harry mientras lanzaba un conjuro que hizo explotar a un monstruillo, pero inmediatamente se reconstruyó de nuevo y reanudó el ataque – Un libro que nos encargó la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Hermione, cayendo en la cuenta de algo – Leímos y estudiamos de la 'Quintaesencia', dar vida a objetos inanimados. Pero no recuerdo el contrahechizo.

- ¡Pues recuérdalo! – dijo Ron - ¡Y que sea pronto!

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_ – gritó Harry apuntando su varita hacia una de esas cosas. La gárgola se vio forzada a unir piernas y brazos y cayó hacia atrás, al tocar el piso se deshizo en pedazos e inmediatamente volvió a reconstruirse y a estar tan movible como siempre – ¡Demonios! No funcionó.

- No va a funcionar nada de lo que intentemos porque existe un embrujo para eso – razonó Hermione – Sólo déjenme pensar.

Hermione reflexionó tratando de recordar las palabras de aquel libro hasta que por fin, el hechizo acudió a su mente. Levantó su varita dirigiéndola hacia una gárgola y gritó:

-_Mortis defixum _- Al instante la gárgola se quedó estática; Hermione se acercó a ella, la empujó suavemente hacia atrás y ésta se partió en mil pedazos, pedazos que no volvieron a moverse. Entonces apuntó su varita hacia el resto de ellas y pronunció las palabras nuevamente.

El piso de la sala estaba cubierto de piedras. Los chicos se volvieron hacia la copa de Hufflepuff. Ron estiró un brazo para tomarla y su mano se encontró con una barrera protectora. Examinaron la delicada copa, contenía un poco de líquido en su interior, Harry no sabía lo que era, pero definitivamente no era algo bueno. Levantó su varita y se concentró en disolver ese escudo invisible, hubo un rayo de luz y de nuevo la oscuridad reinó; Harry alzó el brazo, pero ésta vez puso asir la copa, la levantó, la observó; podía sentir que un gran poder se encontraba en ese objeto, estaba seguro de persibir la presencia de Voldemort formar parte de la copa.

La volvió a poner cuidadosamente sobre el pedestal y sintió una leve punzada en la cicatriz de la frente, pero no le hizo caso, se apartó un poco del pedestal y apuntó con la varita. Otro rayo de luz salió nuevamente de la punta de la varita y se impactó contra la copa que se hizo añicos y el líquido que contenía se derramó por el piso; entonces un grito de dolor resonó en el cuarto y se apagó de repente. Ese grito pertenecía a Voldemort, o más bien, a la parte de él que habían destruido. Los chicos dirigieron su mirada nuevamente a los trozos de metal que había sobre el suelo y repararon en que algo extraño sucedía.

El líquido que se había derramado ya no era 'un poco' sino que había crecido a tal grado que ya les cubría parte de los zapatos, pero no se detenía ahí pues el agua seguía aumentando. Dieron media vuelta para salir de ese lugar, pero al hacerlo se encontraron con que la pared que habían hecho explotar estaba tan sólida como al principio. Ron lanzó un _'Reducto'_ al mismo trozo de piedra, pero ésta no cedió y tampoco lo hacía ningún otro lugar de la pared.

Estaban atrapados y se estaban cubriendo de agua, la cual ya les llegaba al pecho. La cantidad siguió subiendo y a los tres amigos los invadió el pánico. Se mantuvieron a flote, la Cámara no era muy alta pero aún les faltaba.

La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina, se sentía culpable de que sus amigos fueran a morir en ese lugar. Sabía que Voldemort se había tomado la molestia para asegurarse de que la persona que encontrara su valioso horrocruxe no viviera para contarlo. Harry trataba de encontrar una solución, miraba a todos lados buscando una oportunidad, pero repentinamente su mente fue a parar a un lugar lejos de ahí y un rostro conocido le sonrió.

Alejó de su mente esa hermosa cara y al abrir los ojos pudo ver en el techo una finísima línea que dibujaba un cuadrado, cuando el agua le permitió llegar a ella la empujó, pero nada sucedió, entonces se le ocurrido una idea.

Pasó la punta de la varita sobre la línea concentrado en separar ese pedazo de piedra del resto que formaba parte del techo. El agua le llegaba al cuello, la gritó a sus amigos que tomaran aire y el lo hizo justo en el momento en que el agua lo cubría por completo, estando bajo el agua abrió los ojos y alzó el brazo para tocar con la punta de la varita en el centro del cuadro y pensó con toda su energía: _"Evanezco"._ Inmediatamente el pedazo de piedra desapareció y pudieron asomar las cabezas y respirar el puro y frío aire de la noche. Harry salió, seguido de Ron y entre los dos ayudaron a Hermione a que saliera también.

Estaban en la acera, enfrente del número 12 de Grimmould Place, el hueco que había a sus pies poco a poco fue adquiriendo solidez para luego dar paso a un nuevo trozo de piedra y cemento.

Entraron a la casa, estaban empapados, agotados y muy felices de haber destruído un Horrocruxe más. Se tendieron sobre el piso del vestíbulo respirando profundamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Entonces Ron se sentó y miró a Hermione inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella extrañada y frunciendo el entrecejo

- ¿Por qué no te apareciste fuera de ahí, antes de que el agua nos tapara? – dijo algo molesto.

- Lo intenté – aseguró la chica – pero no pude, en ese lugar debió de tener el mismo sortilegio que Hogwarts para evitar que la gente se aparezca o desaparezca fuera de él.

- Vamos a dormir – propuso Harry.

Se levantaron y se fueron a la cama. Harry se desvistió, le dijo 'Buenas Noches' a Ron y se acostó, se sentía feliz de tener un obstáculo menos, levantó una mano y se acarició inconscientemente la cicatriz de la frente recordando el breve momento en que le había dolido después de más de un año en el que no había sentido dolor alguno. No sabía qué significaba eso, se imaginaba que lo había causado el que tocara el objeto en el que vivía una parte del alma de Voldemort, se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al instante.

En medio de la noche lo visitó de nuevo la pasadilla de la noche anterior, vio nuevamente aquel paraje desierto y oscuro, el amanecer iluminando los cuerpos de sus amigos y enemigos cubiertos de sangre y escuchó esa risa insoportable que le perforaba los oídos, esa risa llena de maldad y locura.

Se despertó con sudor en el rostro, ya había salido el sol y Ron se vestía en ese momento.

- Buenos días – le dijo radiante.

- Buenos días – contestó Harry alejando de su mente esas imágenes.

- Tonks dijo que ya estaba el desayuno – le informó Ron muy alegre y lanzó un suspiro – Me alegro de estar vivo y disfrutar de otro desayuno. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

- En cuanto terminemos de desayunar – luego Hermione entró en la habitación – Nos iremos en cuanto termine el desayuno – le informó.

- Bien, ya todo está listo. Solo vine a decirles que los platos están sobre la mesa – sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Los chicos bajaron y desayunaron rápidamente, casi sin hablar.

- ¿Ya se van? - preguntó Lupin - ¿Por qué tan rápido?

- Solo veníamos a buscar algo y por información. Ahora que la tenemos no hay por qué quedarse – dijo Harry

- ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con el retrato de la madre de Sirius? Porque ya no está en su lugar.

-¡Ahhh! Sí¡eso! – exclamó Hermione – lo sentimos, la podremos de nuevo en su lugar.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – preguntó intrigado Lupin.

- Tratamos de quitarlo, pero solo conseguimos moverlo, no fue algo difícil lo aprendimos en encantamientos el año pasado – dijo la castaña, sin mucha convicción.

Los tres chicos estaban conscientes de que Lupin y Tonks no les creían, además de que tenían fuertes evidencias de que algo peligroso había pasado, pues tenían rasguños, golpes y moretones en todos lados. Harry trataba de ocultar la mano herida por debajo de la mesa y solo usaba la derecha para comer.

Al terminar subieron por sus cosas y bajaron a despedirse. Dijeron adiós y salieron a la calle que ya estaba abarrotado de niños jugando a la pelota y de niñas sentadas en las banquetas jugando con muñecas. Caminaron sin parar hasta llegar a la estación del metro y compraron los boletos para el lugar más cerca de la Madriguera.

* * *

_Hasta aquí, luego sigue una parte interesante, pero no voy a estroperlo, espero que les haya gustado_...

_Las palabra para el conjuro 'mortis defixum' es del latín, hay un diccionario por internet muy bueno que puede ayudar mucho._

_**Sylvia:** amiga, lamento no haberte reconocido al instante,(quien más me dice niña), pero bueno tampoco no me culpes no decías nada que pudiera ayudarme, sorry._

_Reviews, plisss...Siempre estoy esperando nuevas críticas y consejos, ustedes me ayudan. Denle 'go'._


	6. La boda

_Hola de nuevo, lamento no haber subido en tanto tiempo, sé que nunca los dejo esperar tanto, pero mi musa de inspiración tomó unas vacaciones navideñas, pero volvió antes de navidad jajaja!!!_

_Espero les agrade este chap, es mi regalo, enjoy it!!!_

* * *

Sexto Capítulo

La boda

Viajaron durante horas por metro y por autobús. Harry se sentía un poco mejor, ya tenía más ánimo como para una boda y todo debido a que eran principios de agosto y ya había un horrocruxe menos.

Llegaron a la Madriguera el domingo, un poco antes de la puesta de sol. El lugar estaba irreconocible, parecía que todos los preparativos para la boda ya estaban listos.

Caminaron hacia la enorme casa, Ron y Hermione hablaban sobre lo que iban a usar el día siguiente; Harry, por su parte, no podía pensar en eso, además de que ya lo tenía resuelto. No, Harry pensaba en cosas más importantes para él, había cierta personita que invadía su mente y hacía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran y su respiración se alterara, estaba emocionado, de eso no había duda alguna, pero no estaba bien seguir pensando en ella, así que se propuso firmemente no hablarle durante su estancia en la casa.

Cuando hubieron pisado los jardines la Sra. Weasley salió a recibirlos, les dijo que la cena estaba lista y que todos estaban en casa esa noche, incluyendo al idiota de Percey. Abrazó a su hijo, luego a Hermione y por último a Harry y cuando lo hizo Harry pudo verla por encima del hombro de la madre de Ron. Allí estaba su chica adorada recargada en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole débilmente. Se veía hermosa, su cabello se alborotaba con el viento y su vestido rojo parecía estar bailando una danza de alegría, hasta él llegó aquel perfume de rosas que tanto conocía y que lo hacía sentir tan bien, como si nada más en el mundo importara, solo ellos dos.

La Sra. Weasley lo soltó y los acompañó hasta la cocina, Ginny corrió escaleras arriba en cuanto vio a Harry acercarse. Su madre pareció darse cuenta y solo comentó:

- Desde que regresó de Hogwarts ha estado extraña, sumamente callada y casi no come, creo que adelgazó un poco, últimamente prefiere estar sola. No sé por qué, pero me lo imagino. – dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

Harry reaccionó ante tales palabras, no estaba seguro de que la Sra. Weasley se haya enterado de lo suyo con Ginny o si aún lo ignoraba. De cualquier manera, la mujer no volvió a tocar el tema en o que quedaba de la semana, o al menos, no en presencia de Harry.

Terminaron de cenar, sopa de cebolla y pastel de carne, y luego fueron a acostarse, mientras que la Sra. Weasley terminaba de preparar los platillos para el día siguiente y se ponía a sacar los ingredientes para comenzar a hacer un enorme pastel. Cuando iban a por la escalera se encontraron con Fleur que bajaron a ayudar a su futura suegra. Mientras subían Harry le preguntó a Ron sobre el estado de Bill, pues lo último que sabía de él era que lo había mordido un hombre lobo no transformado y que había desarrollado un gusto por la carne cruda.

- Se encuentra bien, puede controlar su apetito por la carne, pero juraría que sus colmillos han aumentadote tamaño.

- ¿Qué sucede cuando hay luna llena? – preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-Pues su gusto por la carne aumenta y se vuelve más feroz, pero no se transforma por completo, solo a medias, quiero decir que le crece pelo y casi no habla, solo gruñe, pero no se convierte en lobo, permanece como un hombre….es difícil de explicar….tendrían que verlo.

Harry y Ron se quedarían en la habitación de éste, porque los gemelos ya estaban en la casa, los tres hermanos mayores Bill, Charley y Percey se quedarían en un cuarto, además de la hermana y los padres de Fleur habían llegado esa tarde antes que ellos y Hermione se quedaría con Ginny.

Todo era risa y alegría, bromas y chistes, todos se sentían bien y muy animados, todos menos un chico y una chica. Hermione encontró a Ginny en su habitación, ella estaba seria y no se había acostado aún, considerando que ya pasaba de la media noche.

- Ginny¿estás bien? – preguntó Hermione al entrar en la habitación – Ho te he visto desde que llegamos, creí que subirías a escuchar todo lo que hicimos estos días.

- Estoy bien, Hermione, no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo la chica con la voz quebrada y tratando de reprimir unas lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir.

- Ginny….si quieres hablar…

- ¡No! – la atajó la pelirroja con más energía de la debida – No…en verdad, estoy bien, además ya me lo advertiste cuando fuiste por él.

Hermione se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, Ginny no pudo aguantar más y se soltó en llanto.

- Lo….siento…. – dijo después de que se hubo calmado un poco -, pero ¡aún no puedo aceptarlo!...sé que está mal que piense así, pero no es justo….no es justo que solo porque un loco quiere matarlo él se deba apartar de mí; no es justo que yo lo pierda solo porque debe salvar al mundo mágico; no es justo que yo sufra, Hermione, no es justo¡NO ES JUSTO! – exclamó siendo invadida por la pena y el dolor, ella lloró sobre el hombro de su amiga, una amiga que siempre estaba allí para escuchar y aconsejarla. Pero Hermione no era la única que escuchaba.

Harry estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, iba a la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny. Se sintió culpable por las lágrimas que ella derramaba, pero apartó la vista, reprimiendo el impulso de entrar en la habitación y sellar aquel llanto con un beso, él sabía que no era justo¿desde cuándo la vida era justa?, pero sabía que era lo correcto y lo mejor para los dos. Siguió su camino mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sintiéndose muy triste.

Al día siguiente todos estuvieron muy apurados, se habían levantado temprano para terminar de adornar el jardín porque las flores era lo último en llegar y tener tiempo para arreglarse ellos mismos. La madre de Fleur y la madre de Bill terminaron de hornear el inmenso pastel de bodas y comenzaban a decorarlo cuando eran las 2:30 p.m. Hermione, Ginny y Gabrielle ayudaban a la novia, y Charley, Percey y el Sr. Weasley al novio; Ron y Harry se encargaban de las mesas y platos, y Fred y George de los arreglos florales que recién llegados.

A las 4:00 p.m. todo estaba listo y comenzaron los arreglos personales, se turnaron el uso de los tres baños. La gente estaba citada a las 7:00 p.m. y para esa hora la ceremonia empezó. Todo se veía hermoso y bien planeado, la gente se veía feliz y ni que decir de los novios. En el jardín presenciando la boda había muchas personas: los miembros de la Orden de Fénix, los profesores más queridos de Hogwarts, algunos compañeros de Bill y Fleur del colegio, la abuelita de Neville, Neville, algunas personas del ministerio y otras personas a las que Harry no conocía.

Después de la ceremonia y del emotivo 'sí acepto', con lo que las madres de los novios estuvieron al borde de las lágrimas, llegó la fiesta, había baile y bebida para todos, Harry y Ginny apenas se miraron y mucho menos se hablaron. Harry tenía ganas de platicar con ella, pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión. Estaba sentado solo, en una esquina del jardín, alejado de las risas y de la música, observándola bailar con Ron, sonreía, estaba feliz por Bill, pero Harry sabía muy bien que a pesar de eso su sonrisa era fingida y también se dio cuenta de que ella volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando.

De pronto lo invadió la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, ya lo había sentido antes pero esa vez era diferente, la sensación era más intensa, alguien tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero no podía localizarlo, volteó hacia todos lados, entonces se percató de ello, no lo observaban a él, sino a sus pensamientos, alguien trataba de inmiscuirse en su mente y él sabía perfectamente quién era, pero no se lo permitiría.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor invadió la cicatriz de su frente, le dolía tanto que casi lo hace soltar un grito; se tomó el rostro entre las manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudren esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos, sabía que no era un gran oclumántico y que no podía dejar la mente en blanco, pero sí podía concentrarse en sellar sus emociones de dolor ira amor, todo con una pared de ladrillos que construyera dentro de su cabeza. Sentía cómo Voldemort trataba de averiguar lo que se escondía detrás de la pared, trataba de atravesarla, Harry estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Voldemort en su cabeza, respiró profundamente y trató de reprimirlo, obligarlo a retirarse, se dio cuenta de que Voldemort se debilitaba en cuanto más permaneciera con Harry finalmente pareció darse por vencido y su presencia desapareció por completo.

Harry abrió los ojos y poco a poco volvió a escuchar la música, las risas y el dolor disminuyó. Ron estaba frente a él y a su lado Hermione lo tomaba del brazo, ambos lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Qué sucede?

Harry se volvió a ocultar el rostro entre las manos, pero ahora se sentía aliviado y a salvo, estaba sudando y su respiración se había alterado, era comprensible pues se había llevado un buen susto. Se preguntó por qué razón Voldemort quería saber en que pensaba, era extraño, además de que el mismo Voldemort se arriesgaba a que Harry pudiera ver sus pensamientos como antes.

- Vamos adentro – sugirió Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Al levantarse notó que le temblaban las piernas. Llegaron a la sala, estaba vacía, Hermione le llevó un vaso con agua a Harry y él les contó de la breve y extraña experiencia, cuando terminó de contarles sus amigos se mostraron alarmados y asustados.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione.

- No tengo idea. Voldemort no había intentado algo semejante para no arriesgarse…..o a menos de que estuviera seguro de que yo no podría hacer nada para defenderme.

- Me pregunto qué buscaba o qué quería encontrar – susurró Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, el dolor ya se había pasado. La Sra. Weasley entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios u tarareando una canción, ella era una de las personas más felices de la fiesta, aparte de los novios, por supuesto.

- ¡Chicos! He estado buscándolos – ellos se volvieron a verla algo desconcertados - ¡Adivinen quién acaba de llegar! – se hizo a un lado para dar paso a…

- ¡Luna! – exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie y yendo a recibirla – me alegra que llegaras.

- Lamento llegar tarde – dijo ella en un tono despreocupado y mirando atentamente a todas partes, como si examinara la casa – Mis padres no querían dejarme venir, temen que los mortífagos se presenten aquí, pero yo les dije que no era probable y que además aquí había más magos que en ningún lado. Al final los convencí.

Se sentó entre ellos y comenzaron a hablar de sus vacaciones, momentos después la Sra. Weasley y Tonks entraron con grandes porciones de pastel para todos. Luego de un par de horas el Sr. Weasley apareció en la sala muy alarmado, y sin reparar en la presencia de los chicos, salió al jardín y volvió con Lupin y con Ojoloco Moddy.

Los tres hombres se detuvieron en seco al verlos justo cuando iban a tomar asiento. Luna se puso de pie y haciendo como si nada fuera de lo común sucediera salió diciendo que buscaría Ginny.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Harry, dando a entender que él no se movería de donde estaba.

El Sr. Weasley miró a Lupin inquisitivamente, él asintió con la cabeza; el Sr. Weasley suspiró y se sentó frente a los chicos, seguido de los otros dos. Volvió a suspirar, miró al suelo y dijo:

- Encontraron dos mortífagos inconscientes en el Callejón Diagon. Según nos dijo uno de ellos los atacaron dos hombres encapuchados, no pudieron ver sus rostros pero mencionó que uno estaba realmente furioso.

- ¿A sí? – dijo Ron poniéndose algo nervioso – pero….eso no salió en "El Profeta"

- No. – intervino Moddy - Esas cosas no las dicen

- Pero¿por qué no? – dijo Hermione – no se supone que el ministerio quiere demostrar que hacen un buen trabajo¡qué mejor manera de hacerlo que diciendo que capturaron a dos mortífagos!

- Sí, pero como no saben quiénes son los atacantes….bueno….eso no es muy tranquilizante, porque bien pudieron ser otros mortífagos y también da a entender que hay personas más fuertes que ellos, entre otras cosas….pero mientras no conozcan la identidad de los encapuchados lo mantendrán en secreto.

- No fueron los mortífagos – dijo Harry como un autómata. Ron y Hermione voltearon a verlo alarmados –. Los mortífagos los habrían matado.

- Sí, tienes razón – convino Lupin – según sabemos, el que dijo todo solo había recibido un encantamiento aturdidor; el otro aún no despierta: está en San Mungo y está en observación. La verdad no se encuentra muy bien.

Harry agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, sintió las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos.

- Es un hechizo que conocen – dijo en Sr. Weasley – es el mismo que los mortífagos usaron contra Hermione hace un año, cuando fueron al ministerio.

Eso fue demasiado. Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie de un brinco mirando a Harry con una expresión de sorpresa y genuina incredulidad en e rostro. No podían creer que su amigo fuera capaz de ejecutar un hechizo de tal magnitud. Harry no dijo nada, pero sabía que esa reacción por parte de sus amigos había causado un interés mayor en los tres hombres. Por lo tanto solo se dedicó a mirar sus zapatos mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban conscientes de que lo habían echado de cabeza. Se vio obligado a levantar la mirada cuando Lupin lo llamó por segunda vez.

- Harry¡Harry¿sabes algo más acerca de éste incidente¿estás ocultando algo? – preguntó el licántropo mientras lo taladraba con la mirada. Harry guardó silencio.

- Sí – dijo al fin -. Yo los ataqué. Ron estaba conmigo, pero él no hizo nada.

Evidentemente el Sr. Weasley, Lupin y Moddy se esperaban otra cosa porque estaban sinceramente sorprendidos con esa información.

- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! – exclamó el Sr. Weasley, batiéndose entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Miró a Ron - ¡Tú¿por qué no me dijiste nada?...¡¿No te da cuenta de lo serio que es esto?!...He decidido que no irás con Harry a ningún lado, es muy peligroso.

- ¡Papá, ya soy mayor de edad y no puedes detenerme! – se defendió Ron a voz en cuello - ¡Por supuesto que voy a ir con Harry!

El Sr. Weasley se quedó en silencio. Sabía que si se lo permitía correría más peligro que cualquier otro por el simple hecho de estar con Harry, no quería que otro hijo suyo fuera atacado. Pero también era consciente de que su hijo ya era mayor de edad y, por lo tanto no podía obligarlo a quedarse si él ya había tomado una decisión.

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Lupin dirigiéndose a Harry -. No dogo que estuviera mal, después de todo son mortífagos….pero….¿por qué lo hiciste? y además¿qué estabas haciendo en el callejón Diagon?

- Lo hice porque me provocaron –contestó Harry sin inmutarse y más fuerte de lo debido y en defensa propia: ellos querían atacarnos. Y fuimos al Callejón Diagon soamente al banco, necesitaba dinero.

- ¿Por qué llevaban capuchas?

- Supongo que habrás leído 'El Profeta' el 31 de julio¿verdad?

- Sí, sé que el ministerio te está buscando, ya lo entiendo – sonrió y dijo: -. Por suerte ellos no saben hasta donde llega tu amistad con los Weasley, sino ya estarían aquí

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Harry no sabía si el asunto ya había quedado zanjado, pero luego Moddy realizó otra pregunta:

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a ejecutar ese hechizo?

- Lo ví en un libro – contestó secamente, sin darla la más mínima importancia. La verdad él no podía entender por qué el hecho de que supiera realizar un poderoso hechizo era tan preocupante para ellos, al fin y al cabo eso era algo que cualquiera podía hacer.

- Bien – dijo Moddy, sin convencerse por la respuesta del chico – No le diremos nada al ministerio, aunque no sé si sea lo correcto, tal vez así te dejen en paz….o tal vez se inventen otra historia….mmm….mejor lo dejamos así. Y si vas a viajar te vas con cuidado y sin grandes espectáculos como ese – dijo severamente con una mirada característica de la profesora McGonagall.

Salieron al jardín todos juntos y siguieron divirtiéndose, olvidando completamente el asunto. Lupin y Tonks bailaban, parecía que tenían grandes dificultades, pues aunque Lupin se esforzaba, Tonks seguía teniendo una mueca de dolor y una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando se hubieron sentado Harry vio a la mujer frotase los dedos de los pies, era obvio que había sido víctima de varios pisotones.

Los tres amigos se reían con ganas de eso. Ya era muy tarde, pero nadie tenía sueño, poco tiempo después vieron a Neville bailando con Luna, se veían bien juntos y luego de bailar el chico les anunció que Luna era su novia a partir de esa noche, la verdad estaba muy feliz. Ron sacó a bailar a Hermione, luego de que Neville le insistiera mucho con ello, Ron siempre había sido muy penoso, ellos también se veían bien desde el punto de vista de Harry, además él ya había pensado en eso. Mientras los miraba bailar se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas. Harry, por su parte tenía el impulso de sacar a Ginny a bailar, ella no había parado en toda la noche, en especial porque tenía demasiados hermanos, en ese momento estaba con Fred o con George, no podía distinguirlo desde allí.

La música fue interrumpida un momento y Lupin se puso al megáfono mágico.

- Amigos, aprovecho este momento para hacer un comunicado especial, pues una bella dama ha aceptado casarse conmigo – dijo radiante señalando con la mano a Tonks.

Todos aplaudieron y Tonks se sonrojó. Todos se sentían muy felices, la fiesta continuó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Eran cerca de las 5:00 a.m. cuando se fueron a dormir y la gente comenzó a retirarse. Harry se acostó en la cama pensando en su pequeño encuentro con la presencia de Voldemort y preguntándose la razón de que se hubiera arriesgado de ese modo y lo que quería encontrar en Harry. De cualquier modo él se sentía muy cansado, ya pensaría en eso después; se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí...ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí. van a tener que disculparme pero les aviso que voy a tardar un poco con el siguiente...espero poder subirlo a comienzos de la próxima semana. Ahora contestaré a los reviews:_

_**Rodrigo:** te agradezco que pienses así de mí, me halagas, traté de enviarte un mail pero no se pudo, creo que debes revisar tu cuenta._

_**Mateo:** Gracias de nuevo por tu felicitación, sé que no dejarás de leer la historia hasta que haya finalizado, thanks._

_**Priscy: **my little princess, que bueno que te gustó, creo que fue buena idea conpartir mis fantasías después de todo ¿no?, bueno, espero verte pronto, yo también te extraño. besos..._

_**Sylvia:** me alegra que te haya gustado lo del lugar del horrocruxe, yo tmbn creo que Voldemort pondría más obstáculos, pero tampoco quiero parecerme a Rowling...creo que la mejor parte es cosa de ella, de todos modos estoy muy complacida en la menera en que está quedando,y lo mejor aún falta. _xD

_Ya me voy, bye. Besos...Reviews pliss._


	7. Noticias

Hola, siento haberme tardado mucho pero lo avanzaba de poco a poco, espero puedan perdonarme y que les guste mucho este chap.

El siguiente va a encantarles... se los prometo.

Ahora a leer.

* * *

Noticias

Al día siguiente de la boda todo el mundo se levantó tarde, al parecer todos se sentían agotados, pero el día no fue hecho para descansar porque la Sra. Weasley los puso a recoger el desastre que quedó, comieron y cenaron las sobras de la comida de la boda y se terminaron el pastel hasta el segundo día. Tanto Bill como Fleur se fueron antes de terminada la fiesta a su luna de miel a Paris, Francia; sus padres no querían dejarlos ir por el gran peligro que había en todas partes actualmente, pero ellos los convencieron con la condición de escribir diariamente, lo cual el resto de la familia lo tomó como una exageración pero como era la única manera, aceptaron.

Los días pasaron, uno tras otro, la boda de Bill y Fleur salió en los periódicos como la mejor fiesta del año y en especial por la felicidad de los novios, pero esa felicitación solo tuvo un pequeño espacio en una de las páginas de "El Profeta", porque lo cierto era que el periódico no hacía más que recordar a la gente los terribles momentos en los que todo el mundo estaba envuelto, sólo anunciaba muerte, tortura, engaños, sufrimiento; muchas personas estaban muriendo había muchos otros más que peleaban con las personas que querían, les hacían daño físico; los investigadores decían que esa gente estaba bajo los efectos de la _maldición_ _imperius_ y trataban de neutralizarlos, era como si los seguidores de Voldemort echaran maldiciones al azar.

El periódico del jueves 8 de agosto traía una espectacular noticia en primera plana, llegó en cuanto terminó el desayuno, el Sr. Weasley lo leyó rápidamente en voz alta; la Sra. Weasley estaba consternada y los gemelos hacían notar su furia, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el ministerio no pudo hacer nada. Voldemort y sus mortífagos fueron a la prisión de Azkaban y destruyeron el lugar: la pequeña y lejana isla había desaparecido. Los prisioneros se fueron, todos, absolutamente todos ellos se unieron a Voldemort, lo que causó que su ejército aumentara en, por lo menos, trescientos hombres y criaturas. Pero la sorpresa mayor fue que incluso algunos de los guardias de Azkaban se le unieron también; y como el resto de ellos no pudieron defenderse porque los superaban en número, murieron. El resto del periódico hablaba de lo mismo, solo que de diferentes puntos de vista. El Sr. Weasley se desapareció para ir al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y comunicarles lo sucedido, según parecía, ya tenían más trabajo que antes.

Hermione le arrebató el periódico a Harry y comenzó a holearlo hasta que encontró un artículo que llamó su atención, luego de leerlo un poco tiró del brazo de Harry y Ron y señaló las escaleras con la cabeza. Los tres se pusieron en pie, se disculparon y subieron al cuarto de Ron.

- ¿Qué es tan importante, Hermione? – dijo Ron exasperado.

- Esto – contestó ella y le puso a Ron en la mano el periódico. Ron lo leyó y dijo:

- Solo dicen los nombres de los muertos de Azkaban¿qué es lo interesante?

- Mataron a Lucius Malfoy – dijo ella dejándose caer en la cama de Harry.

Harry alzó la vista - ¿Lucius Malfoy está muerto? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – Pero…creí que era uno de ellos¿porqué lo mataron?

- No lo sé – dijo Ron pensativo – pero no fue el único, mira aquí hay nombres de otros mortífagos, todos muertos y basándonos en todo lo que hemos vivido, todos fueron personas que decepcionaron a su amo.

- Él los castigó con la muerte – murmuró Harry mirando el piso.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ahora resultaba que estaba matando a sus propios mortífagos, Harry pensó que eso no afectaba a Voldemort en o absoluto, puesto que ya estaba consiguiendo más seguidores y talvez, hasta mejores que los anteriores. Así que la batalla pronto comenzaría, una verdadera batalla entre Voldemort y sus aliados contra el resto del mundo lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentársele. Había que tomar en cuenta que la mayoría de los magos y brujas le temían y se encontraban en sus casas con miedo a salir y no regresar nunca, dejando a su familia sin protección alguna. El mundo entero estaba en caos, eso era algo poco razonable porque aunque sabían que el peor de los magos había regresado, Voldemort no daba señas de eso, al contrario aún no había hecho algo o suficientemente grande como para darse a conocer, la gente aún no era asesinada sin razón alguna. No, sus víctimas estaban perfectamente escogidas, él mataba solo por venganza; las personas que morían eran aquellas que, en la última batalla, le dieron pelea, se le enfrentaron y sobrevivieron, pues bien, ahora se aseguraba de no tener los mismos oponentes.

Pero Harry sabía una cosa: él sabía perfectamente que ese mago tan cruel no comenzaría a tomar posesión del mundo hasta acabar con su miedo, hasta acabar con la que, según él, era la única persona que podía detenerlo; él no haría nada grande hasta haber matado a Harry, solo entonces sería completamente imparable. Voldemort no sabía que ya era imparable, que si comenzaba a matar a la gente sin compasión, y tomaba poder en el ministerio, Harry no podría hacer nada para impedírselo, pero no, él seguía concentrándose en hacer realidad una tonta profecía, así que seguiría persiguiendo a Harry hasta matarlo o hasta que se diera cuenta de que las profecías no tienen que cumplirse necesariamente, y sólo por eso Harry tenía que defenderse y quizá le gane o quizá no, lo que para él era lo más probable.

----------------------------------------------

El último día en la casa de los Weasley llegó, los tres chicos comenzaron a hacer sus maletas, el plan era asistir al examen de aparición, volver por le equipaje y después partir; todo estaba previsto: Lupin, Moddy y otros seis miembros de la Orden los acompañarían justo como fue al cuartel general por primera vez. Harry no quería pero el Sr. Weasley le dijo que si no accedía, entonces no iba a permitir que saliera de la casa, dijo que una cosa era viajar por Londres estando entre muggles, pero que ir a Hogsmade era otra totalmente diferente, así que Harry tuvo que ceder.

La cita era para las dos de la tarde, así que tuvieron que levantarse temprano, con lo que hubo una que otra objeción.

- Ron…¡¡Ron!! – gritó la Sra. Weasley, moviéndolo exageradamente – despierta. Ya no volveré a hablarte ¿entiendes? Si no te levantas perderás la oportunidad de hacer el examen

- Ya voy – le contestó más dormido que despierto – Ya no molestes, que todavía falta mucho – Se cambió de lado. Bostezó y volvió a cubrirse.

Hermione entró en la habitación, destapó a Ron tirando fuertemente de la cobija y dijo: - ¡Aguamenti! – un chorro de agua la cayó a Ron en la cara, lo que logró que se sentara haciendo aspavientos y cayó de la cama. Luego se levantó con los ojos llorosos y frotándose el trasero, al tiempo que Harry salía de su cama poniéndose las gafas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – la preguntó a su amiga.

- Son las 7:00 de la mañana. Solo hay tiempo para desayunar y después hay que irnos – le contestó mientras le lanzaba una toalla y otra para Ron.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?, creí que nos esperarías aquí.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó ofendida – báñense y arréglense. Lupin ya está abajo y nos iremos en escobas – un escalofrío la recorrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry supo enseguida porqué la información le había causado escalofríos: ella no volaba muy bien. Sonrió y fue a ducharse mientras Ron se acostaba y se tapaba.

- Despiértame cuando salgas de la ducha – bostezó mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a dormirse.

Cuando se hubieran arreglado Harry y Ron bajaron a la cocina con las escobas sobre el hombro. Harry se alegraba de la idea de volar otra vez le agradaba mucho montar de nuevo su Saeta de Fuego.

- ¡Vaya!, veo que ya están listos – los saludó Lupin, luego frunció el entrecejo – y no se ven nada nerviosos. Recuerdo que cuando fui a examinarme con James y Sirius estábamos muy nerviosos.

- Pues nosotros no lo estamos – contestó Ron como un autómata – la última vez que me aparecí sólo me dejé una ceja atrás y Harry ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, hasta hizo la aparición conjunta.

- Bien, será mejor que vengan a desayunar – dijo el Sr. Weasley al tiempo que señalaba los tazones que había sobre la mesa. Él ya disfrutaba de un cuenco humeante de avena de varias tostadas con mermelada.

La Sra. Weasley estaba frente al fogón calentando más avena, solo se volteó para agitar brevemente su varita en dirección a la cacerola, la cual sirvió un poco de su contenido en dos tazones y éstos se ponían frente a los lugares que acababan de ocupar Harry y Ron. En la mesa había más gente: Fred y George, Tonks, junto a Lupin; enseguida es Sr. Weasley y luego Moddy; después Ron y Harry, luego Hermione y por último Ginny.

- Papá¿dónde está Charley? – preguntó Ron al ver que no estaba en la mesa.

- ¡Oh! Él se fue hoy en la mañana, al amanecer, regresó a Rumania, dijo que sólo vino para la boda de Bill, pero que ahora tenía que volver inmediatamente. Al parecer tienen mucho trabajo, algo dijo de varios dragones pusieron huevos y ya están por salir, así que tenía que cuidar a todos los críos. Nos dijo que algunos de ellos son hijos del dragón que ganó Hagrid hace años, se encontró una pareja y ya tiene sus propios hijos.

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – preguntó nuevamente Ron dirigiéndose a los gemelos

- Nosotros queremos volver a la tienda – dijo Fred.

- Sí, pero MAMÁ no nos deja – gruñó George mirando acusadoramente a su madre

- ¿Y qué querían que dijera? – se molestó la Sra. Weasley, hablándoles toscamente, casi gritándoles - ¿Qué se fueran? Es que ¿no se dan cuenta del peligro que hay allá afuera? Y en especial en el callejón Diagon. ¿oyeron lo que dijo su padre? Ya hubo dos mortífagos ahí ¿acaso quieren morir?

- Mamá….no es para tanto – dijo Fred, en tono aburrido ya que su madre estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Luego s dirigió a Hermione, Harry y Ron: - desde el lunes está muy sensible, por todo llora.

- Sí, pero ustedes deberían entenderla ¡es peligroso allá afuera! – dijo Hermione susurrando y luego sintió un terrible dolor en el pie izquierdo: Harry acababa de pisarla y le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Sí, Claro! – dijo George - ¿y qué¿A ti no te da miedo? Porque tu si te vas a ir ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero da la casualidad y la gran diferencia de que yo sí tengo el permiso de mis padres – dijo con tono de autosuficiencia.

- ¡¡¡Eh!!! – exclamó George – es cierto ¿Cómo fue posible que dejaras que Ron se vaya a quién sabe dónde ¿eh, mamá¿cómo es posible que a él si le des permiso y a nosotros no?

- ¡Es menor que nosotros! – exclamó dolido Fred.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó la madre de los gemelos - ¡Ya…basta! Ya es suficiente. Si se quieren ir ¡váyanse! – y bajando el tono de voz les dijo – Pero tienen que estar en contacto conmigo y nada de riesgos. Al fin y al cabo allá viven ¿no? – luego se dio la vuelta, apagó el fuego y subió las escaleras, mientras se soltaba una que otra lagrimilla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y muy serios a excepción de los gemelos que sonreían de oreja a oreja porque habían conseguido lo que querían. Y acabaron de desayunar en un silencio sepulcral, cuando momentos después tocaron a la puerta; el señor Weasley se levantó y fue a abrir.

- ¡Ahh, Kingsley! – saludó jovialmente el pelirrojo, estrechándole la mano a Kingsley Shacklebolt y haciendo señas de invitarlo a entrar.

Detrás de él entró otro hombre más, que parecía apenado y saldó a todos tímidamente con la mano mientras entraba; enseguida de él entró una bruja de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros que dijo "hola" en general muy entusiasmada casi dando saltitos de alegría.

- Ya se habían tardado, creí que no vendrían – dijo Lupin mientras se levantaba e iba a saldar a los recién llegados. Luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes quienes ya se habían levantado también. – Ya conocen a Kingsley Shacklebolt desde hace tiempo así que no hay necesidad de presentarlo. Éste es Elphias Doge – señaló al mago tímido – Y ella es Hestia Jones – la bruja de cabello negro inclinó la cabeza – ¡Bien! – dijo dando un aplauso – es hora de irnos.

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Moddy, saliendo al jardín; seguido de Lupin, el Sr. Weasley, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa y traía en la mano la escoba de Ginny. Todos sabían que volar no era su fuerte.

Luego salieron lo gemelos y Ginny. Los cuatro hombres y las dos mujeres se posicionaron alrededor de los tres amigos formando un perfecto círculo.

Ron le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se acercara, le dijo algo al oído, ella asintió y acto seguido volvió con Ginny le entregó su escoba; Luego fue con Ron de nuevo, y se sentó detrás de él en la escoba.

- ¡Muy bien! – gritó Moddy acallando los abucheos de los gemelos – Iremos directo a Hogsmade, volaremos por encima de la nubes, cuiden que no les de la luz del sol, para que no hagan sombras y¡por ningún motivo rompan la formación! – Dieron una patada al piso y se elevaron.

Viajaron durante casi tres horas, esquivando los pueblos y carreteras que tenían debajo, ya que en palabras de Moddy "es mejor rodear los poblados que arriesgarnos a que nos vean"; había varias nubes negras de las que salían completamente empapados y temblando de frío, pero lo bueno era que el viento los secaba con gran rapidez.

Llegaron a Hogsmade con media hora de anticipación, así que la guardia se dispersó a las pocas tiendas que había abiertas, acordando verse a las cinco en punto, así que los chicos se fueron a las tres escobas, el lugar indicado para l sede del examen de aparición.

Cuando entraron había poca gente, la mayoría se veía ansiosa e intranquila, las mesas estaban apartadas, así que las personas debían permanecer de pie. Harry, Ron y Hermione se cercaron a la barra justo en el momento en que una mujer salía de la trastienda con todos los tarros que podía en los brazos.

- ¡Hola, queridos¿Qué les sirvo? – preguntó casi mecánicamente y sin entusiasmo alguno, aunque les pareció ver un asomo de sonrisa.

- Tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor – pidió Hermione.

- Claro, claro….solo…? pueden esperar a que atienda a aquellos tres? Creo que esperan desde hace cinco minutos…ahora vuelvo – se disculpó y se puso sacar copas y a servir de los enormens barriles que había detrás de la barra.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Ron buscando a alguien con la mirada - ¿Y dónde está madame Rosmerta?

- No lo sé Ron, pero no creo que quiera aparecerse por aquí, después de lo que pasó – sentenció Hermione - ¡no digo que no debería! – se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada de reproche de su amigo – pero creo que ha de estar apenada aún cuando ella no tuvo la culpa de nada.

- Tienen razón – dijo la mujer tras la barra. Al parecer había estado escuchando todo lo que decían –. Siento haberlos oído, pero debe decirles que están en lo cierto. Mi nombre es Annie soy hermana de Rosmerta; ella ha estado…indispuesta durante este tiempo, no quiere salir. Yo trato de convencerla de que no es culpable de lo que pasó y que se despeje un poco, pero no sirve de nada, ella….solamente me ignora – suspiró – en verdad no sé como le hacía aquí en la taberna, ahora son pocas personas pero no he parado en dos horas – volvió a suspirar – en fin……aquí están sus cervezas de mantequilla, disfrútenlas.

Los chicos se quedaron en la barra y terminaron sus bebidas sin hablar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando hubieron vaciado los tarros hasta la última gota la puerta de la taberna se abrió de par en par para dar paso a los examinadores que de inmediato pusieron un silencio sepulcral.

- Lamentamos la demora. Hubo…..complicaciones – medio explicó el que estaba al frente de los demás – ahora escuchen: se les llamará alfabéticamente de cinco en cinco, el resto esperará afuera. – Hubo un bullicio, y todo el mundo salió de las "Tres Escobas", para escuchar los nombres de los primeros en examinarse.

Cuando ya iban por la L, Harry sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo, y volteó para encontrarse con Hermione que señalaba en dirección de la estación en donde llegaba el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry aguzó la vista y distinguió a una figura que se acercaba rápidamente: venía corriendo, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca el chico fue capaz de reconocerlo.

- ¿Malfoy? – susurró Harry.

Draco Malfoy se acercó a la taberna y llegó a donde estaban el grupo de chicos que se amontonaban en el momento exacto en que un hombre abría la puerta y decía: "Longbottom, Neville; Malfoy, Draco; Patil, Parvati; Patil Padma y Potter, Harry. Los chicos se adelantaron y entraron uno detrás del otro.

Harry fue con el examinador que estaba disponible, éste anotó algo en la hoja que traía y le pidió a Harry que dijera el significado de las tres D's, después de decirlas el hombre le pidió que se apareciera en una de las esquinas de "Las Tres Escobas" y que regresara al mismo lugar. Harry lo hizo fácilmente y sin problema alguno. Luego el examinador le dijo que hiciera la aparición conjunta y los llevara a ambos detrás de la barra; Harry tomó el brazo del hombre y se desapareció para aparecer donde le habían indicado, vio a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo: el también lo estaba haciendo muy bien, luego volvió al lugar inicial. El examinador sonrió y le dijo:

- Un "Excelente" impecable. ¡Felicidades Sr. Potter! – estrechó la mano de Harry y le entregó un certificado oficial del ministerio que permitía el poder aparecerse y desaparecerse a su antojo.

Harry recorrió la mirada por el pub en busca de Malfoy justó en el momento en que tomaba su certificado y desaparecía. Harry agradeció al examinador y salió corriendo de la Taberna. Sus dos amigos lo recibieron preguntándole cómo le había ido Pero él los rehusó rápidamente cuestionándolos por el paradero de Malfoy, a lo que ellos respondieron con un encogimiento de hombros. En eso vieron un destello de luz morada surcando el cielo que provenía de un lugar no muy lejos de allí y escucharon un grito horripilante rompiendo el silencio.

* * *

Nos vemos luego, pero no sean impacientes.


End file.
